


The First Four Hours

by Duetronomy



Series: My Client Arin [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, First Meetings, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Dan didn't plan to do this for long but if Arin keeps coming to him, he just might.





	1. The First Four Hours

I drive into the driveway, wondering what I'm going to walk into, Though many of my costumers are pretty harmless, Some see me as a person to vent to and never see again. It can be very daunting just coming to peoples houses and space though I guess if your paying such an obsured amount of money for a sitter, you must really want it to some  
extent at least, Littles usually want a mom figure cause it's seemingly safer I suppose.

I knock on the door, Twice, not too loudly, and wait patiently.

After a few seconds a hear a small sound. Probably looking through the peephole.

"Its Danny" I say swiftly, lightly.

My name usually depends on the person. Danny isn't my usual but it just sounds softer so I use it for guys like  
these who don't want anything sexual.

I hear the door knob turn and the door opens so slowly its almost awkward.  
when the door opens enough that the guys head peaks thru, I relax.

The guy is really cute and seemingly harmless.

We've exchanged a few messages  
after he picked me for the job. After he decided he liked me enough to trust me, he shocked me by buying 4 hours of  
my time. I've only been doing this for a short time as a side gig, been thinking of stepping out and trying  
something else but if this guy is a reoccurring costumer he could pay like half my fucking bills with money he's  
putting on me.

This is the first time I'm actually seeing the guy too. Pretty tall, big brown eyes, silky brown hair with a dyed blonde  
streak. He looked down right adorable and a little scared.

"Hi, I'm Danny. I heard there's a very pretty little boy named Arin I'm gonna be looking after this afternoon. Can you tell me where he is?" I say with a big smile.

The thing is you have to seem as genuine as possible, being too nice seems to make them more nervous.

Arin looks around at nothing then points at himself tentatively.

"Oh! Hi Arin! Are you playing right now?" I ask, pointing at the lego in his hand,

Arin looks at it like he forgot he was holding it then nods.

"Oh that's fun. I used to have legos when I was a kid, maybe I can come inside and play with you?" I ask, hoping  
for a yes.

Thankfully he nods and moves to the side with the door allowing me in first then closing the door behind me.

Its a pretty normal house, White walls, wooden furniture, not messy at all. 

Right smack in the middle of the living  
room there is an empty basket, a pile of legos, a basket of crayons, and a notepad thrown onto the ground.

I put my bookbag down on the couch, turning back to Arin as he walks in.

He's wearing a lavender colored bow on his head, a sailor moon onesie with a pink tutu. A pink pacifier.

He still looks so hesitant.

I sit down next to the pile of legos.

Well this seems easy enough.

I scan the living room and get stuck on the TV stand. Damn, this guy has like every game console I could think of. Does he have a kid or something?.

I look back to where Arin of standing. Was. I didn't even hear him move.


	2. Getting Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have alot planned for this story

Arin patters back into the room, pacifier now in his mouth and arms full of cat.

Two other cats mingle around his feed, following Arin blindly.

He dumps the cat he's carrying onto my lap.

"This is my kitty, Mimi" Arin says matter of factly.

He points out the other two.

"That's Otto and that's Mochi. Be nice" He says as sternly as he can in a high whiney voice.

It's obviously not his real voice. He kinda just seems to be standing around. Still not comfortable yet I guess. My eyes go back to the plethora of games.

"Your kitties are adorable. Do you wanna keep playing or maybe you could draw?"

Arin doesn't even wait for me to stop talking. He patters to the side of couch, laying on the floor on his stomach. Paying no mind to me. He shoves his hand carelessly into the small basket of crayons and starts to draw.

I sit not too far from Arin, making sure not to be too close. 

I'm not really sure what to do, he hasn't initiated much of a interaction with me. I'm too nervous I might unknowingly cross some kind of line.

I lean against the couch and craddle one of his cats (I think this one's Mochi?) while I look casually.

After a minute or two Arin turns to his side, lifting the note pad up in the air. 

I immidiately straighten, giving him all my attention.

He drew a kid sonic. A kid sonic all round and short drawn the way a elementary schooler would draw it.

"That's actually really cute" I chuckle.

Arin positively beams, a toothy smile.

I can't help but smile too. He's just so cute.

He gets up on his knees and shuffles over to the short shelf against the wall, pulling out a bin full to the brim with games.

As I get closer I see that it isn't the only one. Other bins are full of old games, for different consoles. Some still wrapped in plastic.

"Wow" I say shocked.

This guy really takes passions seriously.

Arin pushes the bin towards me.

Oh.

"Wanna play a game? Sure sweety" I say. I'm actually pretty glad to finally do something. Even though he's supposedly in little space Arin is very assertive.

I didn't expect him to relinquish control because I am pretty much a stranger in his home. Nearing hour two I hope I can lower his walls a bit.

I do want him to meet with me again afterall.


	3. Puyo Puyo Tetris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets his ass handed to him.

After shuffling my hand around in the box, I pick out something light hearted and easy.

I've never heard of it before but it looked cute.

Puyo Puyo Tetris.

Now don't get me wrong, I obviously planned on letting him when. It didn't cross my mind that perhaps someone with games going decades back would fucking slam me in tetris.

It didn't even look like he was trying, his eyes bouncing the flashy effects and smooth colors like a baby.

After a while of him destroying my ass. He gets up and goes upstairs. The sound of a door shutting lets me know he doesn't want me to follow.

He comes back with money in his hand.

"I ordered pizza" He says, giving the money to me.

Oh. He didn't want me to hear his regular voice.

Welp, here's a new problem. I don't eat pizza.


	4. Like a Big Pizza Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part wasn't very little space this was rly just meant for Arin and Dan to get their feet on the ground. I decided a while ago imma turn this into a series.

This isn't going as originally planned.

Arin just doesn't seem to chill the fuck out. When the pizza gets here I barely set it down before Arin is putting a slice on a plate for me. Before he even takes a slice for himself.

He's acting more like a host and less like the toddler I thought I was gonna take care of. The only time he seems placid is when we're playing games.

I feel like I haven't done jack shit other than suck at video games and pet cats.

And the worst part, I can't really tell if he likes me.

You spend 3 hours in a room with someone and you think that you'll be leaving knowing just as much as when you came in.

Thou its not like Arin is very talkative. That seems to put me more on edge.

I guess the slight panick of him possibly not liking me made me eat the pizza. Paying the consequences later.

Arin, oblivious to the struggle, pays pretty much little mind to me whilst he eats. Guess I should be glad.

While Arin and I are post food coma, A loud bell ringing fills the room. Oh shit, my alarm.

"Oh. Time to go huh" I say unsure of myself.

Arin is slumped over the couch, sleepy. Doesn't even look up at me while we wave goodbye.

"Bye, sweetheart" I say quietly.

I hesitant for a second or two before pecking him lightly on the cheek.

And he smiles!.


End file.
